


"Золотые Ворота" к пониманию

by lisjandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько дней в Сан-Франциско</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Золотые Ворота" к пониманию

Стайлз спрыгнул с велосипеда и, бросив его на том месте, где остановился, плюхнулся задницей на траву. Рядом послышалось недовольно ворчание Дерека, не привыкшего так ужасно обращаться с вещами, особенно с чужими — велосипеды они взяли на прокат. 

Приземлившись рядом со Стайлзом, он протянул парню бутерброд.

— Спасибо, — тот выхватил его и, втянув носом приятный запах — он успел проголодаться за несколько часов беспрерывной езды по чистому воздуху, склонил голову на плечо Дерека.

— Не хочу возвращаться, — как-то совсем тоскливо признался Стайлз и откусил сразу половину, полностью заполнив рот, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь еще.

Дерек старался сильно не дергаться и вообще не шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить трогательного сейчас Стилински.

— Почему?

Стайлз ответил не сразу. Он медленно прожевал, вздохнул, и устремил свой взгляд к горизонту, куда опускалось солнце.

— Устал.

Он помолчал, затем продолжил, отстраняясь от нагретого плеча. 

— Устал от приключений.

Сильной рукой Дерек мягко вернул пискнувшего парня обратно к себе на плечо.

— Стайлз Стилински устал от приключений? — в голосе Дерека слышалась язвительная усмешка, поэтому, сердито сопя, Стайлз снова отстранился от него.

— Да ну тебя, — обиженно буркнул он, наполняя рот едой. 

За два дня пребывания здесь, в другом городе, Стайлз успел расслабиться, и в этом состоянии покоя хотел побыть хотя бы еще несколько дней. Но билеты в «обратный путь» шли уже завтрашним числом.

Он стал рассержено дергать плечом, когда почувствовал на нем широкую загорелую ладонь. Но Дерек осторожно уткнулся носом в его шею, так по-нежному трогательно, из-за чего Стайлз пораженно замер.

— Мы можем задержаться здесь еще на неделю, если ты так этого хочешь.

— На неделю? — удивленно воскликнул парень — он мечтал, чтобы ему дали хотя бы несколько суток, а Хейл предложил просто волшебный вариант. Но потом, кое о чем вспомнив, Стайлз устало взглянул на Дерека — тот отстранился от него, но продолжал обнимать.

— Тебе нужно вернуться, у тебя же какое-то дело.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Подождет, — коротко ответил он.

Стайлз с сомнением на него посмотрел, то Хейл был абсолютно спокоен.

— А билеты? 

— Сдадим.

— Но… — парень стал судорожно перебирать всевозможные причины, от которых уверенность Хейла пошелохнулась бы, но ничего не придумав, сдался. — Семь дней, Дерек! Можно же всего на день. Этого будет достаточно, правда, у тебя ведь дела…

— Мы позвоним Джону и скажем, что задержимся здесь еще на неделю.

— Но…

— Стайлз, — Дерек большим пальцем мягко провел по вспыхнувшей щеке. — Все в порядке.

— Точно? — сглотнув, отчего-то прошептал он.

Хейл едва улыбнулся и Стайлз с немым восторгом отметил, что здесь, вдали от Бейкон-Хилс, Дерек тоже словно просветлел, и привычная натянутость от взваленной на его плечи ответственности, спала.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз уткнулся лицом в грудь парня, чтобы тот не видел его порозовевшего лица. Он чувствовал себя блаженно-глупым в данную минуту, но это не делало его менее счастливым.


End file.
